


You're Distracting Me

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, F/M, Fluff, Percy is literally just annoying her it's great, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Romance, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Annabeth took a class for an easy A and a certain sea-green eyed boy distracts her from the entire lecture by watching dog and cat videos on YouTube.Prompt from Pinterest: We’re in a class and I sit behind you and all you ever do during the lessons is watch cat videos and YouTube and it’s extremely distracting.





	You're Distracting Me

When Annabeth signed up for Modern Literature 320, she didn’t know what she expected. She was a criminology major, why would she take this class? It fills the last section of General Education (GE’s) classes she has to take. She figured she would be quiet, keep to herself, and pass the class easily. In short, this was her easy A class for the semester. 

However, one thing she didn’t count on, was sitting behind the most attractive guy in class. She had chosen the seat first, so maybe it was him wanting to seat near her, the only blonde in the class. Or maybe he preferred the second row of seat, three over from the center on the left. 

To her immense dismay, the guy sitting in front of her was not only the most attractive guy—with sea-green eyes she thinks she can get lost in—he was the most distracting person in the entire class. He would spent the entire lecture on his laptop, like most students, but he didn’t have a Word document open to take notes.

He was watching YouTube, and oh, my _God_ did he like watching cat videos. Annabeth, being stuck behind him, was forced to endure this lecture after lecture. During the first week of classes, she didn’t mind. She hadn’t planned on spending too much time worrying about this class. But now, she was annoyed. Even if she didn’t spend time worrying, it didn’t mean she didn’t spend time enjoying the class.

And she could not enjoy the class on Modern Literature with the guy in front of her watching every single video featuring a feline ever posted to the internet. When an extremely amusing clip of a cat falling off a bed or hissing at itself in the mirror, the guy’s shoulders would shake as he tried to contain his laughter. Which would distract her from the lecture. 

The weeks pass and oh my _Gods_ he has moved onto dog videos. Being a dog person herself, Annabeth thought she would enjoy it more. But since she’s Annabeth, and this guy thinks he can do whatever he wants, she grew even more irritated with his immature behavior. 

And the worst part about this guy was that he was _smart_. Whenever the professor opened the class to discussions, he would make in-depth comments about the book or work they had to read that Annabeth had thought of making. And, of course, he said it first and she agreed, so she couldn’t retaliate against his excessive YouTube watching by debating with him over the literature.

Despite never having spoken a word with him, Annabeth grew to hate the guy who sat in front of her in Modern Literature 320. She never learned his name, so she imagined him having the most ugly name possible, like Gary or Jacque. But, of course, when she had a free period and just _happened_ to look up the class list for Modern Literature and find out his name is Percy, she just about rips her hair out.

Percy was one of the names she had written down for future purposes, like for a dog name, or perhaps when she had children, because she thought it was an amazing name. 

Of course.

And, finally, during the next lecture, she finally has the courage to tap his shoulder as he launches another dog video. He turns, and _wow_ his eyes are greener than she remembers. She pushes the thought aside and continues with her mission. 

“You’re distracting me.”

Th guy, Percy, smiles in a way that suggest apologetic. “I’m sorry, do you not like dog videos? You didn’t complain when I was watching the cat videos.”

Annabeth bit back a yell of frustration and says, “No, I like dogs better, but I prefer to be able to listen to the lecture.”

Percy shrugs, and closes the tab. Underneath that browser, there was a Word document with all of his notes for the class. So he was paying attention. 

The class continues, and Annabeth finds herself watching Percy’s notes instead of the professor at the front of the classroom. He types quickly, almost as fast as she does, despite a few spelling errors that he chooses to ignore in favor of being able to keep up with the lecture. 

When the class is over and the professor gives the reading assignment, Annabeth takes her time packing up her laptop and her notes. Percy is waiting for her when she’s done. As she leaves the room, he keeps pace with her. 

“So, you like dogs but not dog videos,” he says easily, his long legs matching her stride. While her legs are shorter, they’re moving a lot faster because she doesn’t want to talk to him.

“I like both, but not during class,” she retorts, rolling her eyes. “I happen to think Modern Literature is quite fascinating, more so than dog videos.”

“Then why did you spend the rest of class reading my notes instead of listening to the lecture?” Percy asks, laughing when he sees her expression. “A laptop screen can reflect a lot, you know.”

Annabeth has been caught. She bits her lip, trying to think of an excuse. 

He laughs harder when she chooses not to say anything. They continue walking through the college campus, finding themselves at the library. Annabeth had planned on studying, but those plans might have to change if Percy decides to follow her to the fourth floor. 

“You’re cute,” he says, throwing off her train of thought. “And you’re hilarious when you make that face!”

Annabeth opens her mouth to respond or at least a biting remark but he holds up his hand. She listens for what he has to say. 

“You’re smart. I know you are because I’m friends with Professor Chiron and he told me you’re the only one who gets higher scores than I do,” he says. “That being so, and the fact that you like dog videos—but not during class—I think we would be great together. Do you want to get food on Friday? There’s a new restaurant with colored food and I’m dying to try their blue cheeseburger.”

After his speech, Annabeth blinks. She doesn’t know what to say, but she does have an inkling of what her response would be. 

“Yes, I would like that.”

Epilogue

Not only did she and Percy continue to take classes together for the rest of their time at that college, he made sure to sit in front of her in every class and watch as many dog videos as he could before she would lightly shove him and tell him to pay attention. 

He never did tell her that he had seen her walking past him the previous semester before their first class together, walking with her friend talking about a cat Annabeth had seen and how cute it was. When he saw her in the classroom for Modern Literature, he made sure to watch cat videos until she spoke to him. 

He ended up telling her about it after their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Percy and Annabeth so much this was so much fun to write omg thank you for reading you're amazing


End file.
